


Cold

by teleen



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The TARDIS was never cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

The TARDIS was never cold.  To be fair, it was never really warm, either.  It was always that oddly indefinable temperature known as ‘comfortable.’ 

Which was why being cold on the TARDIS was odd, to say the least.

Jack shuddered in his bed, alone.  There were two other, wonderful people here, but he always felt so alone, left out…  How could they ever want him, after what he’d almost done?

He was too busy wallowing to hear the door open.

“Told you it wouldn’t work.”

“Yes, I know, you were right.”

“Tell us Captain, were you planning to freeze to death before coming to join us?”


End file.
